The Split of the Moon
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: LightClan and DarkClan weren't originally separate clans. They were once one. During that time they were known as MoonClan. Two kits changed that forever, and LightClan and DarkClan were born.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey just me again bringing you another Warriors story. Anyway I will consider adding OCs if anyone wants to submit some. So anyway here are the allegiances. Tell me which cat is your favorite.**

* * *

MoonClan

Leader- Moonstar-Siamese she-cat

Deputy- Lionclaw-golden tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Silverleg-silvery she-cat

Warriors- Blossomflower-black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Blizzardtail-white tom with blue eyes

Lionfeather-golden furred to with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Dapplepaw)

Greentail-brown she-cat with slight green steaks in her pelt

Leopardblaze-yellow furred tom with black spots

Runningtail-brown tom

Hollyheart-black and white she-cat

(Apprentice, Flamepaw)

Stripefur-cream colored tom with light brown stripes

Whitefoot-black she-cat with white paws

Snowbird-white she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrelfeather-gingery she-cat with a fluffy tail

Leafpelt-brown, black, white, ginger, and gray furred she-cat

Brownclaw-brown she-cat with darker flecks

Goldenmuzzle-orange tom with a golden colored muzzle, former rogue

Littleclaw-brown tom with leopard spots, former loner

Splotchfur-white she-cat with black splotches, former rogue

Canyonfur-sandy furred tom, former rogue

Pineear-black she-cat with white paws, former rogue

Pouncefoot-light brown tom with creamy white paws, former loner

Sneakynose-brown tom with black spots, former loner

Foxclaw-ginger tom with green eyes, formerly the medicine cat

Apprentices-Dapplepaw-tawny she-cat

Flamepaw-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens- Frosttail-white she-cat, mother of Goldenmuzzle's kits; Forestkit (brown she-cat with dark green eyes), and Silverkit (silver tom with pale blue eyes)

Birdwing-brown she-cat with white paws, and a white tail, mother of Lionfeather's kits; Smallkit (small golden tom with pale gold stripes), and Mintkit (calico she-cat with green eyes)

Elders- none at the moment

* * *

Prologue

Night had fallen long ago, but one lone cat was still awake. The cat fluffed up their silvery fur. Time was of the essence as she stood and padded towards the forest, exiting the camp of her clan. Once there she pelted full tilt until she came to the edge of her clan's territory. She walked along the borderline until she came to a place where the brambles and undergrowth were too thick to continue.

She turned her head and surveyed the area. Then once she was sure it was safe she stepped forward. The brambles clung to her fur, ripping strands of it away. Stepping in a path well-trodden she made it to the center of the thicket just as the moon reached its peak. A lone flower was in the very center. The silvery she-cat walked swiftly over to it. She inhaled deeply, and was instantly dragged into sleep.

"Hello Silverleg," a kind voice meowed to the silver she-cat. Silverleg stretched then stood up and faced the cat, a ginger tom. A smiled crept upon both the cats faces.

"It's good to see you again Foxblaze," Silverleg meowed. Foxblaze smiled warmly. Then a serious look filled his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I must cut our reunion short sister. MoonClan is in great danger. You must be prepared," the ginger tom said. Silverleg looked startled.

"Does it have anything to do with Moonstar's kits that she will have?" the silvery she-cat asked her brother. Foxblaze nodded.

"It has everything to do with them," Foxblaze meowed then the ginger tom stiffened, "_When the dark side of the moon shall spilt from the light side then the moon shall be torn asunder_."

Silverleg stood completely still. The words her brother had uttered bounced around her skull. Her vision turned blurry, and her brother disappeared. Silverleg found herself collapsing before darkness filled her vision completely.

The silvery she-cat woke in the middle of the thicket. She felt her heart pounding. Her brother's word echoed in her mind

_What could Foxblaze mean_, she wailed silently.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One

Flamepaw's POV

I felt a paw nudge me in my side and cracked my left eye open. It was Dapplepaw, a tawny she-cat.

"What do you want Dapplepaw," I asked. She stifled a giggle.

"Are you really this thick Flamepaw?" She asked me, "Don't you remember, Lionfeather, and Hollyheart are giving us our warrior assessment today."

I jumped up knocking my den mate over. She just laughed, and I smiled as she got up. Then I shook the moss out of my fur, as Dapplepaw turned to leave. Dapplepaw was almost out of the den, and I followed quickly. Lionfeather, and Hollyheart were waiting for us.

"Are you ready," Lionfeather meowed. Dapplepaw nodded to her mentor. My mentor looked at me.

"How about you Flamepaw? Are you ready to become a warrior?" Hollyheart asked.

"Of course," I said back fluffing up my ginger fur. Hollyheart let out mrrow of laughter. Then turned and beckoned for the rest of us to follow as she pelted out of the camp. I raced after her the wind racing through my fur. Dapplepaw was by my side, and Lionfeather was behind. Hollyheart skidded to a halt near the center of our territory.

"Alright remember Lionfeather and I will be watching you at all times," my mentor meowed, "So with that Flamepaw I want you to hunt near the Dead Oak, and if Lionfeather agrees Dapplepaw will hunt near the Lightning Pine."

Lionfeather nodded, "I agree, it would really test Dapplepaw's hunting skills since there is hardly and cover and prey for that matter. Now off you two go."

I padded north before turning slightly to the east while Dapplepaw went straight west. I soon reached the Dead Oak. I immediately spotted a thrush and crouched down. I stalked towards it didn't notice me until I had it in my jaws. It tried to let out a warning shriek, but I broke its neck before it could. I buried it by a thick patch of ferns. Then I made my way closer to the Dead Oak. Two mice caught my attention, and I tread softly towards them. One of the mice stiffened and looked towards me.

I leapt quickly, crushing one mouse beneath my paw and snapping one up in my jaws. I carried both the limp mice back to the fern patch, and buried them with the thrush. Then I continued searching for more prey. A squirrel sat on the roots of a nearby tree. I quickly adapted the hunter's crouch, and stalked towards the squirrel. The wind was in my favor until I was a tail-length away from the russet furred creature. It shrieked and raced up the tree, with me hard on its tail.

I kept climbing until I could snag the squirrel's tail. It cried out with alarm as my sharp claws dug into it skin. I pushed myself up a little farther until I could reach the neck. Then I bit hard, and the squirrel went limp. I backtracked down not looking, even though I wasn't afraid of heights. I felt the ground underneath my right hind leg, and quickly dropped down. I went back to the fern patch once my forelegs hit the ground. I buried the squirrel with the two mice and thrush.

I padded around a little more, but the squirrel had apparently scared the other animals away. I sighed, but accept the fact that I probably wouldn't find any more prey. Hollyheart was waiting for me by the fern patch when I came back.

"You did good Flamepaw, especially when catching that squirrel. I will pass on my thought to Moonstar once we get back to camp," the black and white she-cat said. I felt my pelt warm with pride.

"Well let's go and find Lionfeather, and Dapplepaw," Hollyheart said. I nodded, and uncovered my prey. I grabbed the squirrel and one mouse, and Hollyheart grabbed the thrush and the other mouse. Then I followed my mentor, back to the center of our territory. Lionfeather, and Dapplepaw were already there. Dapplepaw had caught a rabbit, two sparrows, a squirrel, and three mice. They picked up the prey once they saw us, and we all headed back to camp.


End file.
